I will wait for you, no matter what!
by BenDanFAn's
Summary: What if Kahoko quit the concours and straight away flew to America? And is Len going to be able to make it and tell Kahoko’s feeling? L X K... Please R & R...


Summary: What if Kahoko quit the concours and straight away flew to America

Summary: What if Kahoko quit the concours and straight away flew to America? And is Len going to be able to make it and tell Kahoko's feeling?

Kahoko- 17 years old

Len- 17 years old

_ In the airport_

"So, today I'll be going to America. I didn't tell all my friends yet thet I will be leaving. I know they will be all upset especially Len. Yesterday, I conffessed to him but he didn't gave me an answer." thought Kahoko with a sad look.

_Flashback_

_Kahoko went to the office and told the teachers that she decided to quit the concours. "Sensei, I decided to quit the concours after last incident happened at the third concours." said Kahoko. And she left. So now she had to find Len._

_While she was waliking down the hall, she accidentaly bumped into someone. And that certain someone was Len. _

"_Oh… Hi, Len…" said Kahoko while her heart was beating rapidly. "Hi, Kahoko…" said Len. "What a coincidence. I wanted to find you. Can you go to park with me after school?" asked Kahoko with hope in her eyes._

"_Sure… Why not…" said Len with a smile on his face._

_It was 3.30 p.m., Kahoko was waiting for Len. Len arrived and they were walking to the park. Kahoko found a swing in the park and Len followed her. She sat on one while Len sat beside her. There was a piece of silence._

"_Erm… Len… Today, I asked you to come out here is because I got something to tell you." said Kahoko. "What is it Kahoko?" asked Len. "Erm… I…" said Kahoko while her face was really red. "You can do it Kahoko." thought Kahoko while looking at Len. _

"_What is she going to tell me?" thougth Len. "Erm… I—I—Lo—ve—you…" said Kahoko. "What Kahoko?" asked Len because he didn't hear Kahoko. "I LOVE YOU, LEN TSUKIMORI!" yelled Kahoko and Kahoko pulled him into a kiss. Kahako kissed him with all the passion she had. But Len didn't respond to the kiss because Len was so shock._

_Kahoko pulled away and looked at him. He was very shock indeed. And a tear was on her cheek. She ran as fast as she could and Len was standing there like an idiot. "I knew it… He doesn't have feelings for me…" thought Kahoko._

_In home, she was crying. Suddenly, the phone was ringing. She went and picked it up. "Herlo, Hino's resident. This is Kahoko speaking." said Kahoko with manners. "Hi, honey. This is your dad here. I have good news, tomorrow you have to fly to America. Isn't that great?" said Mr. Hino. Kahoko was shocked._

_Her day had got even worse. "Why I have to go to America?" asked Kahoko. "Because we missed you so much. So we decided to ask you to fly back to America. And we already booked the flight. Tomorrow you will be leaving during 11 a.m. And I can't no for an answer." said Mr. Hino. _

"_Ok, dad. I will go. Now I go pack my things." said Kahoko with a sad tone. "I know this is very hard for you, kaho. But we really miss you so we want you to come to America. Hope you will understand…" said Mr. Hino. _

"_It's ok, dad. I go pack my things now. Bye, dad." said Kahoko whilw she hung up the phone. "So, I'm leaving tomorrow. I think is for the best." thought Kahoko. So she packed her bags and sleep._

_Next day, she went to the airport. And Len was in the classroom waiting for Kahoko to arrive. Today, he will give her his answer. Len waited for 30 minutes. So he went to ask the teacher, and he told Len that Kahoko is leaving for America today. Len was shock and asked what time was the flight. The teacher told him it was 11 a.m. so he quickly called a taxi and went to the airport. "I hope you haven't gone yet, Kahoko…"_

_Present Time_

It was 10.30 a.m., Kahoko was waiting. And Len arrived to the airport. He quickly paid the driver and went to find Kahoko. He looked the scheldue, and it had written the flights haven't flown yet. And it was at gate C. So he went there to look for his Kahoko.

Kahoko was waiting patiently. "Final call for the flight to America… Final call for the flight to America…" said the speaker. Kahoko heard it and startes to walk in…

Len then found her. He shouted her name, Kahoko heard it but she didn't dare to look back… "No… It can't be him… But It won't hurt if I look…" thougth Kahoko. She looked behind and was stunned. It was HIM… She can't believe.

Len ran towards her and hugges her. Kahoko was to shock to believe this. "I hope this is not a dream…" said Kahoko. "Kahoko… This is not a dream. You nearly left me and went to America. I came here is because I want to give you your answer. My answer is I love you too, Hino Kahoko…" said Len while giving Kahoko his rare smiles.

Kahoko was shock but she was happy. She felt like shouting. But she heard the speaker said: "Final call for the flight to America… Final call for the flight to America…" She didn't want to leave. Len was really upset. But he went to Kahoko's ear and said "Kahoko, I will wait for you to come back… No matter how long it is." said Len while he putted his lips on hers and shared a passionate kiss with her.

"Len, I will try to come back as soon as possible." said Kahoko and gave him a final kiss before she went off. She went into the gate and took a last look to Len. And the plane took off. "I will wait for you, Kahoko." said Len.

_After 5 years_

Kahoko can finally come back to Japan. Because she wanted to see her beloved boyfriend. Now she is a very model. Len is also a very famous violinist in the whole world. She didn't told Len that she had come back because she diecided to surprise him.

There were a lot of reporters in the airport but Kahoko managed to get in to her car and she asked the driver to take her to Len's house. After a 30 minute drive, she finally reached there. She got off the car and went to the door.

_In Len's house_

Len was praticing a new song until he heard a door knock. He opened his door and closed his eyes while he said "There is nothing to sale here." The girl laughed. He recognized that laugh and he opened his eyes, he was shock. This girl was apparently his beloved girlfriend, Kahoko. She gave him a hug and gave him a deep kiss which Len gladly response.

He pulled Kahoko into his house and locked the door while still kissing her. They make out at least 10 minutes. "What are you doing here?" asked Len with a happy tune. "I'm here to see you, sweety." said Kahoko with a happy tune.

"O… Ok… Why don't you leave with me then?" asked Len while kissing her neck. Kahoko shivered. "Why not… I would like to stay with you." said Kahoko. She asked the driver to move her things in the house. After all the moving was done, she went back to Len. "Len, I have to go take my shower… Do you want to shower with me?" asked Kahoko with a lustful voice.

Len was shock that Kahoko offfered him to shower with her. Because they haven't took their relationship to another step. But what the heck, Len nodded and went to took a shower with her.

_In the bathroom_

Kahoko begin to take off her clothes while she was only left in a blck lacy bra and underwear. Len hadn't taken off his clothes so Kahoko went and helped him to take off his clothes. Kahoko kissed him and took off his shirt and pants only left in his boxers. While Len was taking off Kahoko's bra and underwear and Kahoko pulled down his boxers. Both of them were naked and they were blushing.

Len carried Kahoko to the bathtub bridal style and putted her in while he joined in. And they began to caress each other. They actually didn't take a shower. They made love in the tub. After they were done, "Can we do this again tonight? But this time we do it in the BED…" asked Kahoko with full off lust in her eyes. "Sure… Why not? Anything for you, baby…" said Len while playing her private parts.

Len and Kahoko were really happy with each other. They had sex, went out for dates and many more…

_1 week later_

One day, Len asked Kahoko to go out with him. He brought her to a movie and brought her to one of the finest restaurant in Japan. After that, they took a walk to the park. After that, they sat on the bench. "Erm… Kahoko, I got something to ask you." said Len. "Ok… What do you want to ask, Len?" askd Kahoko.

Len bent on one knee. Kahoko was shock. "I know you have only come back for a week but I can't bear to loose you again. So Kahoko Hino, will you let me be the happiest man in the man if you marry me?" asked Len while showing a beautiful diamond ring and was carved "_I will always love you, Kahoko."_

Kahoko was shock and she jumped and hugs him. "Yes! I will love to be your wife." said Kahoko while she gave him a kiss. He twirled her around and he was really happy that day.

During the next day, it was the head story in the newspaper. It said; "_Hino Kahoko will be marrying to Tsukimori Len!? They have been dating for 5 years." _

When Kahoko woke up, she was naked as usual and saw the blue hair naked young man beside her. She gave him a kiss on his forehead. She was about to get hers clothes but Len pulled her in and kissed her. She quickly kissed back. "So do you want another go? Or after we take a shower and do it again?" said Len while looking at his soon-to-be-wife. "Sure… I want to go take a shower first." said Kahoko and got up from him. He looked at her naked form.

"Aren't you joining me?" asked Kahoko. Len got up from bed and went to the bathroom. He carried her bridal style and went into the bathroom. And they did it again…

They lived happily ever after… (LOL…XD)

Author's note: Sorry for all the grammar mistakes… My grammar and spelling is not quite good… So please don't flame me… Please R & R…


End file.
